The Music Battle: 5 Paths Walking In the Dark
by MidnightBase142
Summary: we were normal 4 regular teens with dreams dealing wiht everyday things we entered a compotion of music that where evrything started face new old and ones we never wanna see again now we are told that we must go to an "academy" there we find seceret to each of our pasts and ancestors we fight our battles we sing with our hearts we find ourselves in darkness and we find love
1. Intruducing Quadriligy

**MB:OK I got this idea from listening to music im even listening to music as I type **

**Ok heres the basic oh I forgot my OC **

**Momoko**

**Hair - orange that goes up to the floor if not tied up and when she has it up it goes to her knees and she has black and scarlet highlights**

**Backround(heritage)Japanese and Dominican(DON'T HATE) **

**Age-shes 15 oldest**

**Likes the colors Scarlet, Grey ,Black, and Pink Miyako ,Kaoru and Azaki **

**Birthday-November 29****th**

Dislikes- when people think they know her, arrogant people people who think they are all that Berserk ,Brat ,Brute and Baisel

**Enjoys- proving people wrong**

**Lead singer and guitarist **

**Kaoru**

**Hair-raven spiked hair same as the anime with neon green highlights in her bangs**

**Backround Japanese and Mexican**

**Age- shes 15 3 weeks younger than Momoko**

**Likes-sports skateboarding the colors Green Black and Yellow Momoko, Azaki and Miyako**

**Birthday – November 18 2****nd**** oldest**

**Dislikes-romance movies unless it has action smart asses Brute Berserk Brat and Basiel**

**Enjoys-mixed martial arts **

**Backround singer and guitarists yellow guitar **

**Miyako**

**Hair-blond with baby blue highlights in curled pigtails that go up to her shoulders**

**Backround- Japanese and Columbian**

**Age-15 3 weeks younger than Kaoru**

**Likes-animals Baby blue Gray and Green sometimes**

**Birthday-November 4****th**** 3****rd**** oldest 3 weeks younger than Kaoru**

**Dislikes-when people talk bad about her Brat Basile Brute and Berserk**

**Double keyboard image** ** images/search?q=double+keyboard&view=detail&id=FDC4AFD93956DE6D9801ACA8393A 351A47780DD6**** but in blue and black**

**Azaki Yukumia**

**Hair-pure white with blue and gray highlights that her hair reaches up to the end of her back when tied up but when loos to her butt she leaves it loose held back by a black headband**

**Backround- Japanese and Cubin**

**Age- 15 4 week younger than Miyako **

**Likes-randomness, her friends, partys**

**Birthday –october 7****th**

**Dislikes-dullness the Basile brute Berserk Brat,sluts,hookers,etc**

**Drummer **

**The band name Quadriligy**

**MB: well that took a while **

**I own nothing**

**Momoko P.O.V**

**This is so stupid no they are so stupid no they are so stupid ugh to think that they would stoop so low I can't believe that they would do that to a little girl they stole her clothes while she was showering after swimming class without even thinking I knew who it was of couars' it would be The Punk Rockers there so called band name they call that a band name more like-ugh I can't even think straight I've got a lot on me first the band then the song were performing to go to L.A then I get the feeling that the punks are going to get in who am I kidding I know they are going to go there only allowing 5 bands go and there are 8 bands in the school and no to mention only 5 go and the worst part is that the Rowdys are judging and there dating the Punks ahhhh I just wanna scream then we got the contest tomorrow and the rowdys when to school today and had an all day makeout session and-I need to clear my head and today were rehearsing in the house yeah we all live together by ourselves tha means we can practice without being yelled at **

**We go into the garage to practice for 3 hours making sure everything is right i write the music all the time we dont even have to argue cuz im a great song writer **

**Any way let's get started**

**Kaoru P.O.V**

**I grabbed my yellow guitar with black and green stars put my microphone on I can't play and hold a microphone at the same time and so does Momoko she has and awesome voice but she needs support which I give while singing and not to mention Miyako keyboard is double and she had it specifically mad for her so she can make any sound affect she wants and Azaki keeps up balanced **

**We started practicing and me and Momoko get a solo in th e beginning the Azaki stats with her drums and with the lyrics Momoko at first I thought it was a weak song then I read the lyrics and said nothing **

**This Little Girl**

**(Miyakos keyboard making violin sound)**

**You got your keys, but where you going?  
The third degree just isn't working.  
'Cause you walked out without asking me to go,  
And if I followed you home, would you be alone?**

I checked your phone, 'cause it was beeping  
Are you alone? I know you're creepin'  
'Cause you walked out without asking me to go,  
But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone

I'm three steps from the edge  
Whoa-oh  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know

**CHORAUS ****  
Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun.  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her/**

My hands are clean, not yet a killer  
Ain't I your queen? And did you tell her?  
'Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters  
And I followed you home, throwing sticks and stones

I'm two steps from the edge  
Whoa-oh  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know

**CHORAUS****  
Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her/**

Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
Got a good alibi, and my bag's all packed  
Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
'Cause the next one's gonna have the hammer pulled back

Every girl is capable of murder  
So watch out you, don't push me any further  
But you F****n hurt her (reload gun sound miyako)

Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out, you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun This little girl is capable of murder, hey!(glass breaking Miyakos keyboard)  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her! .(bullet dropping on the ground (keyboard)

"**Guys were are the definition of ready" Azaki said as she high fived Miyako**

**Yeah now lets eat and got to sleep**

**MB:I shall be posting again tonight even if its 1:50 am  
**


	2. We Won a trip to LA-wait an academy

I do now own lets star with Momokos P.O.V

**I was up on stage the ligths dimmed in the aduditorium the student eyes on me with a smirk on us thinking we were gonna bomb and be the laughting stok of the school I puffed my bangs out of my eyes we decided to have more mellow the loud then mellow the loud so the wht were going with**

**And here it is Endless Tears**

koboredasu itami sae nijinda kage e to kuchihateta  
itsuwari ga kirisaita chikai no shita de kazashita tenohira

aganai wo machiwabite ita setsuna no tenshi  
kuruwaseteta yoru e izanae

sekai ga owari wo tsugete mo  
saigo no kibou idakitai  
chikatta ano hi ano basho de  
tomo to asu no tame ni...(**eveyone jumped art that part loving that part I guess)**

kanashimi ni michita utsuro na kyouzou  
kuzurete yuku kokoro wo aganae

ikusen no toki no naka samayoitsu'zuketa kimi no te ga  
eien no nemuri e to ochite yuku boku wo hikiyoseta

furueru yubisaki e tsutau setsuna no negai  
tsu'zurareta kotoba ga kagayaku

namida wa kareru koto mo naku  
asu e to tada nagarete yuku  
mezameta ano hi ano basho de  
tomo to asu no tame ni...(an instumental part with violins Miyakos touch then guitar with me then the keyboard Miyakos touch)

tokihanatsu kotoba mo itsuka wa  
bokura wo iyasu monogatari  
kagami ni utsushidasu sugata terasu hikari

sekai ga owari wo tsugete mo  
saigo no kibou idakitai  
chikatta ano hi ano basho de  
tomo to asu no tame ni...

owaru koto no nai namida wo dakishime  
utsukushiki rakuen wo aishite...  
kanashimi ni michita utsuro na kyouzou  
kuzurete yuku kokoro wo aganae

(the our instumental part ending)eveyony cheered

Well I looks like your goignt to L.A said the judj(how do you spell it)

Then she got a phone call "well the holet burnd down so youll be goingt o Music academy to be students and become famus if you win so the rest of the compition will continue in Tokyo Japan good luck"

We cheered hight fve and huged this is the begging of our lives were positive were gonna make it no doubts on my mind

"oh and one more thing your gonna need a group name changer it's the rules even last years winners got a new name the Rowdys and they got a new member Bash so come up with stage names too they will be judjing you"

Ah damn it them they'er the reason we-nevber mind let me stay quiet and think that im acually goingt o japan and get out of Ilinos Cichago(I suck at spelling)

**Ohh Im done and wish me happy 12****th**** birthday november 29 peoples**


	3. dont mess with Miyakos hair

**Hi I know I haven't updated in in a long time but I had to help with my sisters (I m the oldest I have 3 sisters) and the I got an F on my report card (writing yeah I failed my best class and passed my worst science)then I was busy practicing my flute for my school concert this Friday the 21st then on the 24****th**** I have a church play and I have a native American project and I have a book report due(im doing the book Tomorrow Girls: Run For Cover) the 2****nd**** of January with the Native American project the day we come back now I have to do a science project and January 3****rd**** then I have detention after school for not finishing the take home test (freaking math teacher Damn you ) so isn't my life fun**

**I do not own im too busy to own my privacy**

**Momoko**

**Finaly off of the plane that was like 12 hours mabey I don't know all I know im gonna crush the punk rockers and we have a new name for the band Rageing Starlights and the punks well who cares**

**We walked into the school it had dorms on the top level and the rest are clubs and classes and sports we still had to attend classes so we all got gym first period so we all put on sweat pants mine were gray Azakis black pant Kaoru's white and miyakos are brown with sweat shirts with colors that matched our pants basically a track suit we walked in the gym only to see kids with dodge balls aiming they threw and we ducked they trew agan we moved to the side then they pummeled at us we dodjed then I saw miyakos face getting red oh awsom they pissed her off then she was hit in the face "THAT'S IT"she grabbed a ball and threw it a a boys with full forc I knew because he fell and was crying **

**Wel done miyako **

**Kaoru **

**Wow they really pissed her off the I grabbed a ball and hit another guy then we all grabbed balls and threw them so in the end I hit 14 momoko hit 16 azaki got 14 and miyako got 20 don't mess with her hair I shouted and we got detention after that cuz we made some kid bleed and now we are stuck with the rowdys the punks and some girls and one boy then ms Kimani said theses are you new band members rowdys meet Hibiki Masemoko Punks meet Sasmi Wong and Starlights meet Aniko Hamiki**

**Then they turned around and we couldn't believe who our new band member was she was the 2****nd**** bass guitar she moved away years ago she changed so much ever since our last battle of the bands then the boys sabotaged her bass and we came in second and they came in 1****st**** then she just ran up to momko and hugged us then me then azaki then miyako **

**GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN" she said happily**

**B:hiya so I wont be updating for a while please forgive my my school has set up so many project thankk god I finished my book report then now the hell continues and im only in the 6****th**** grade ui don't wanna get to hight school **

**Oh one moore thing meet my new character hope you like her and every chapter I will be spilling scerets about their past some titles will be song titles and all that peace oh and the oldest is Momoko September 28 Kaoru October 3****rd**** Miyako October 25 and Azaki November 21 and MY character November 29 sorry for confusion and ill make it so they meet the boys the next chapter**


	4. the Green Jaguar

Alright let's get to it well my Christmas sucks my stepmoms in the hospital my dad just when out to see her so merry Christmas to me and **I hope everyone has a great Christmas to **

_Azaki_

**Well it's been a couple weeks and it's just us and the Perfect Punks **

**And now we are entering the 2****nd**** level of the school its another building much bigger and we are in a room with the punks and the teacher is locking the door closing the window checking for cameras and all that kinda scary**

" **well as you know you have exceeded the others but not because of musical talent but of a special ability you each have- "she started then cut off by miyako**

"**wait what you said were going to the 2****nd**** level of the school " miayko stated **

"**well the special 2****nd**** level are for the students who are strange in their own way they well they are like super heroes not like super heroes saving people like they have the powers of them like they have the ability to fly and_**

"**Hey hold up slow you roll lady so what does this have to do with us are we like them and all that do we all have powers including the Punks and another thing how do you **_**know **_**we have those powers you talking about" Kaoru asked**

"**Well remember when we video taped you well that camera was created by our top technology student it materializes your body till they find a energy pack now this part of the explanation is done now for the next one you will each find out what your power is in the Arena" she replied**

**What's the Arena? Brute asked **

"**Its were you'll be tested"**

**For what" Brat asked**

"**your power"**

"**What power" Berserk asked **

**Sigh**

**When do we see what powers we have" Beige **

"**NOW" did you even pay attention now your guides are here"**

**And out came **

"**Bricky" Oh**

**Butchy" My**

**Blakey" God**

**Boomie" Do**

**Breaky-kins" Why **

**DO YOU HATE US**

_Blake_

**I was looking at the girl in white well the girl with the white hair is her hair natural probably not and they eyes might be contacts but she has a good body I feel like I've know her but I think id remember someone with white hair **

**And that is our tour any question? I asked**

"**Yeah what are your powers"? little girl blue asked**

"**Well were hybrids were a mix of animals and elements there is only 1 Other clan but they died so no more decedents of them they died of something I don't now but they saw they were some survivors but they were infants and I highly doubt that now let's go the arena and find you powers" brick explained**

**Now lets see those powers**

**So far Sasami is Lightning**

**Berserk is fire **

**Brute is earth **

**Brat is water **

**And now time to test the others **

**The one in green volunteered first**

_Butch_

"**Ok so here is how it works I attack you while you try to unlock you powers kay"**

**Then I started to throw rocks at her she fast then I threw bigger rocks witch almost killed her and then I tried to bury her in the ground buy making a hole and failed she too quick then I threw a gigantic rcok or boulder and well it went like this "AHHHHH DAMN YOU AND THESE STUPID ROCKS" she punched it like nothing and ran to mee I couldn't even see her she upercuted me and it felt like there was no more gravity I was floating then I was slammed down she steped on my chest wen I looked ather she had jaguar ears and a tail **

**NO WAY SHES THE JAGUAR LIKE ME**


	5. The Snow Leopard

How did you enjoy the last chapter was it good or bad now I'm going to do Azaki

_Butch_

_**What in the hell is going on**_** she one of the infants the survived now way that means she apart of the Amidus Clan well there's a shock "What the hell was that" her eyes glowed green she did hand movements and then she punched the ground making me nothing but a head sticking above the ground then she stamped on the ground and I flew up next to my brothers hearing them laugh "that's how its done" she yelled**

**Maybe she's the descendant of Rima**

_Azaki_

**Wow she strong and on her first try she came next to us glowed green and no more ears and tail or sharp teeth **

**She pushed me signifying your next **

" **alright let do this" Break yelled **

**He started moving his hands fast but nothing instead something flew at me**

**then I did hand movements out of nowhere and started saying "penetrate the target full blast wind break" "SKY DRILL" there was a drill above him and then Bam it hit him everybody flew back except Kaoru she made a shield **

**WIND FANS twin fans appeared in my hands and I threw them knocking him over I looked behind me and I saw a tail It was white and it had spots **

**A Snow Leopard**

_Break _

**The swift elegant snow leopard the descendant of Yukka**


	6. Crazy, Crying,and Remembering

**I wanna get these chapters over I just though of an idea of later chapters so probs 4 in one night k oh and **_**this means**_** in their heads**

**I do not own **

Brick

_**so two hybrids interesting these two are impressive like they already knew they had their powers**_

"alright red your turn I won't hold back Kay so be quick and dodge your gonna wanna ''I said

As I was about to start boomer shouted "dude we gotta speed this along lets do the 3 together we all go against each other 3 vs.3 kay "

"fine whatever uh blondie brunet over here" I hollered at them

"ugh we have names ya know" glared lil miss yellow

"When we're done"

Fine"

We went into battle position

We all strike at the same time I almost hit lil miss yellow Boomer almost got red and Blake almost got lil blue

I ended up almost burning red and I think I did cause of "AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH" shit I got her stomach not the plan I was going for but she got up "OUCH" boomer put to much force on the water whip "AAHHAHHHH" Blake aimed directly at her but she barly got out of the way and got her back they were tears on their eyes

Now I feel bad

The jaguar and snow leopard look like they're getting ready to kill

Then the 3 eyes opened there eye colors are much darker the hair color turned darker some lighter

Red

Her eyes: blood red

Hair: scarlet her bow cam off and her hair went loose and to the floor

Teeth: she has twin fangs hanging from

Blue

Eyes: electric blue

Hair : sunlight gold her got loose and went everywhere

Teeth: they look sharp

Yellow

Hair: chocolate brown her hair was just blond and her hair lost its pony tail

Eyes: lightning yellow

Teeth: they could kill

Then there was an aura surrounding them each their signature colors

There pupils grew smaller they each screamed(**me example like Subaru N. in nanoha strikers were she goes crazy and gets strong her eyes change colors and her pupils get small watch?v=5MBBjgUuAXQ)**

It was a scary sight even scarier than waking butch in the morning

Red took the lead "Miyako lets give us some cover then she collided her fire and her water and after that I could see nothing just water whip me

"Boomer you idiot wrong target"

"Uh bro I didn't do anything"

"guys keep calm"

"So you you guys like hurting girls huh" I couldn't make out the voice but the steam whent away and red was their with her fist in her hand

Still tears

They launched they were freaking fast especially blue plus she was using her water then yellow kicked him in the back of the knee and red kicked him in the stomach sending him to the other side of the arena

So me and blake used a special trick Lighting Fire and aimed a red or now scarlet

A direct hit but she was still standing crying her eyes out same with blue she was having all out water war with Boomer on the other side of the arena red was in flames which was gone with ease "once your lightning is struck it turns into flames Aniko teach him how to use it" she commanded

_Boomer_

_**Crap she's to fast I can't keep up I noticed this whole time she was crying why though she had a necklaces or locket more like 3 lockets so I grabbed one she used the octopus trick but she stopped and did something else**_

_Blake_

_**What going on shes crying like crazy but shes still fighting and she using lighting "Lighting Kindom" she shouted everything around use was on fire but that stopped no one**_

_**She stopped then continued with something els**_

_Brick_

_**What in the hell is going on shes cry but fighting and shes good **_

"_**Burning Hell" screamed and I was hit but I didn't hurt a lot hello fire element **_

_**She started crying badly her face was red what happened to her I know it wasn't all the burning on her stomach more like a battle within her and the other 2 and their taking it out on us **_

_**The she diid something**_

_3 boys_

We were thrown at each other each facing our opponents the were in a triangle shape around us blue getting ready to strike along with red and yellow we each heard _**"were sorry" from them but in our heads in a whisper**_

They attacked with lighting fire and water the water and lighting electrocuted us and the fire did extra damage it was a 3 way trinson raid then they fell still crying and blacked out crying

Incredible "why were they crying" Blake asked

"who knows" Brick stated

"wait I got a locket from the blue girl let me open it"

Once it was open I was 10 kids from left to right

A girl with white hair smiling cheekily while piggy baking a boy with brown hair the was smiling with his teeth ,a girl with a single blond pony tail giving the peace sign along with a black headed boy doing the same thing then there was a girl with red(orange)hair in two pig tails on the back of her head with a red cap winking with her arms crossed back with a red headed boy with his arms crossed smiling then a girl with black hair holding a soccer ball In her hands next to a boy holding a basket ball and the last two a blond girl with pig tails hugging a blond boy with freckles

"HOLY SHIT ITS US THAT'S US IN THE PICTURE WITH THOSE GIRLS AS KIDS" Brick shouted

"I remember their names now from left to right its Azaki, Break, Ainko, Blake you were just fighting her Momoko ,Brick you were just fighting her Kaoru ,Butch, Miyako and me we were all best friends in elementary school back home"


	7. New Characters

Hi sorry I'm trying to finish my power point last minute yeah member my last project I got a D- and my friends got a B- and she did it the night before powerpoint is due tomorrow and I notice I don't get much reviews so sorry but I must get 2 reviews to update its come to that oh Im gonna need like 5 more characters for future chapters they must be girls heres wat I need

**Name:**

**Signature color**

**Family **

**Hair **

**Eyes**

**Loves**

**Hates**

**Power/element (yes her hair could be brown or black and she could control water fire or wind earth)**

**Speaks () languages**

**Born **

**Birthday**

**State/country was born in**

**Age **

**Fear**

**I will provide the wepon kay **


	8. Who Are those 3

_Brick _

_Ok what the hell is going on yeah I remember these 5 but how and why and if they were that mad why didn't they release their animal instinct like the jaguar or the leopard and why-oh my god no way I remember reading this in the school library the 5 that'll change the world but I thought that would be us I thought we were the only hybrids left the book said there were 5 hybrids left but they were infants and died in a flood 150 years ago the tribe reached a high mountain but the infants were know were to be seen they went missing so they thought they had died and so did I and why were these three so powerful it makes no sense then symbols appeared on there body's a flame appeared on reds forehead a wave on blues cheek and a lightning bolt on yellows ankle then another one on each of their wrist a flame and wave and a lightni9ng bolt on each wrist red had the flame blue had the wave and yellow had the lightning bolt we don't have those then another one but I was different on the back of their necks it was a name reds neck was Atsuko Katagiri who's that blues neck was Hikari Kimishima and yellows neck was Yuka Ichigo who are these people then a hologram shot from the name and a picture of girl with a name under it wats going on _

**Ok that was nice I think oh well that's up to u youll find out who those three girls are are they good guys or bad guys you decide take guesses and here are what I want each girl to look like each girl is from the same anime (yeah anime sorry I couldn't figure out what they look like so I chose girls from one of my favorite animes akb0048 Atsuko=momokos neck ( imgres?q=atsuko+akb0048&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1440&bih=604&tbm=isch&tbnid=15ayD25ceC9y6M:&imgrefurl= v/6V3SO/Audition-for-Atsuko-Maeda-in-AKB0048&docid=_T8JnLnexGCIHM&imgurl= WWx3b21ZRjUxWlUx_o_ &w=480&h=360&ei=RY4iUeSoFoq80QHtzIH4DA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=2&vpy=239&dur=2395&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=115&ty=69&sig=103460865815464662223&page=2&tbnh=142&tbnw=184&start=22&ndsp=35&ved=1t:429,r:30,s:0,i:180) Hikari=Miyakos neck ( wiki/File:AKB0048_-_04_-_Large_ ) and Yuka=yellow** (** imgres?q=yuka+ichigo+akb0048&um=1&hl=en&tbo=d&qscrl=1&rlz=1T4ADBS_enUS312US315&biw=1440&bih=604&tbm=isch&tbnid=CTmM8e2YgN7pjM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=K7wTfzsMge2DIM&imgurl= . /-K5VWoeysu_Y/UEqwWrIO6LI/AAAAAAAAAQc/tpX7aJ9_pv8/s1600/AKB0048_01_Yuka% &w=336&h=270&ei=ho8iUZCkGsrE0QG-rIAI&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=327&sig=103460865815464662223&page=1&tbnh=145&tbnw=182&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:90&tx=79&ty=68) hope you like**


	9. New powers

**Ok im sooooo sorry I know I said I was going to update but I just haven't had time dealing with 3 sisters and going in between familys (mom dad divorced)not easy so I would love to thank **

**Tomboy2222**

**Valentina luv**

**xXxEmeraldBlueXxX**

**hello falcon1**

**and **

**guest for reviewing **

**anyway speed on wats been up the girls made it through the compition then to discover its actually a compition for a gifted school and to find out they are elemental hybrids there are few clans but don't get mixed up there are elementals and there are half human half animals there too the punks are just elementals so in the arena the girls miyako momoko and aniko lost it for who knows why then u find out that the rowdy and the girls were long time no see "best friends" and what are the names that glowed on each of their necks and the picture too who were those three well it dosnt matter are they good guys or bad guys is the real question **

**new chapter start**

_Aniko_

"What the freak happened last time I remember I was in the arena and then nothing but black" I said to the other two who were waking up

"well doesn't matter just as long as were ok right but one thing bothers me is why are we stuck with them again?"Miyako stated

Well I'm still wondering why there is a flame in my wrist and one on my forehead and also what are our "powers" they say we have I mean don't ya think we would have noticed one of us listing a rock in the air like Kaoru" Momoko questioned

"_damn I would like to know why the hell were here did we get hurt that badly" I questioned my self_

"well Aniko guessing my burn mark im gonna say they over did it and yada yada yada yada"Momoko answered my question

"I said that in my head how did you know" I asked her

Maybe I'm telepathic "I answered jokingly

"well yes you are darling"said a country voice

"actually you all have different power Momoko you are the fire elemental hybrid your other half is a phoenix the flaming bird and you have other powers such as telekinesis telepathy and shield

Miyako you are the water elemental other half is shark your powers invisibility sonic sceam and super speed

Aniko you're the lightning elemental use your other half is a fox your powers

Are phasing siren and sonic slam no sonic slam Is almost like sonic scream except you clap your hands hard and it creates a vibration to go out"she explained

We all looked amazed that until the boys walked in


	10. we demonstrate

**Yo wasssup hoes nah im playing so I thought and I would like to do a thing were I put a song at the end of the chapter every song I put will have something to do with the next chapter and I will be doing Song of the Chapter to ya know make it more fun and I will make a One Fact About Me so guys know me better**

**Well anyway im on spring break baby and Im traumatized cuz I saw The Call it was amazing and I also saw the Croods yup a 12 year old like me and a kiddy movie well ya know wat I loved it haha I know there are 15 year old that saw the movie and loved it so the call I was holding on to the person next to me (my step aunt) and I was shaking the entire movie by the end of the movie I asked if I cut the circulation to her wrist **

**I have to make up my social studies homework cuz I have an F an F I have to raise it to atleast a B or close but any way ok **

**Ok **

**Song of the Chapter: Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch (has nothing to do with the chapter)**

**One Fact About Me: I love Greek Mythology thing like Athena Poseidon,Zues Hades and etc excite me and you can probably guess I have read the first two books of Percy Jackson And The Olympians The lightning thief and sea of monsters and yes I am excited due to the fact that sea of monsters is going in theater this summer **

_Momoko_

Well they burst through the door looking pissed as every but it didn't phase me "so nurse how are they"green boy asked "well few injuries so there fine and it seems they only share one power all 5 of them Kaoru and Azaki can u come here please" "hey how u guys feeling" Kaoru asked us

"are u kidding I feel great look what we each have different powers like Momoko she can use Telepathym, Telekinesis and she a Shield Miyako has Super speed, Sonic scream and Invisibility and me I Phase through objects and im a Siren and I can use Sonic Slam watch as we demonstrate Miyako u first"

She jumped out of the nursing bed and turned invisible and appeared next to Kaoru her face was priceless "never ever do that again"she shouted

"Momoko try your telepathy and telekinesis" I told her

Her eyes concentrated on Akaki and she lifted her up like nothing then she lifted Kaoru again like nothing "put us down"Azaki glared then in my head I heard Momokos voice "hey guys can u hear me"

"so did ya hear me she"said out loud

"Yeah that was awesome" Kaoru said

"wish I could try out my shield but I would have to be attaked meaning I can nullify anything from magic to sirens and more" Momoko smiled

And watch as I Aniko demonstrate my phasing skills" and I walked right through Kaoru she shivered

"Hey were still here ya know" blue said annoyed

**Sorry I have to end it here my baby sis wont stop crying so bye **  
_I just wanna scream and lose control__Throw my hands up and let it go__Forget about everything and runaway, yeah_

**These lyrics have something to do with the next chapter**

**Stay tuned**


End file.
